1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system, such as a control system for a water heater, and to a new control device for such a system as well as to a new method of making such a control system and to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a housing means, an electromagnetic means carried by the housing means, a movable valve means carried by the housing means and normally being disposed in a first operating position thereof and being adapted to be held in a second operating position thereof by the electromagnetic means as long as the electromagnetic means remains energized, electrical switch means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the electromagnetic means so that the electromagnetic means is adapted to be energized when the switch means is in a first operating condition thereof and is prevented from being energized when the switch means is in a second operating condition thereof, and a shaft means carried by the housing means and being adapted to be axially moved from a first position thereof to a second position thereof so as to engage the valve means and move the valve means from the first operating position thereof to the second operating position thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,662, to Katchka et al, 3,508,708 to Caparone et al, and 3,507,037 to Dykzeul.
In one such prior known control device, the plug valve member of the control device when rotated to a certain position thereof closed such an electrical switch means.
It is also known to provide a control device comprising a housing means, an electromagnetic means carried by the housing means, a movable valve means carried by the housing means and normally being disposed in a first operating position thereof and being adapted to be held in a second operating position thereof by the electromagnetic means as long as the electromagnetic means remains energized, a pressure regulator valve means carried by the housing means, and a shaft means carried by the housing means and being adapted to be axially moved from a first position thereof to a second position thereof so as to engage the movable valve means and move the movable valve means from the first operating position thereof to the second operating position thereof. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,708 to Caparone et al.